


[vid] Primadonna - A Tribute to Lina

by larissabernstein



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a glamour diva, a primadonna, a star. It's not her fault that they don't understand her needs...</p><p>Made for Festivids 2014.</p><p>Footage: "Singin' in the Rain" (MGM 1952).<br/>Music: "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Primadonna - A Tribute to Lina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/gifts).



Click on "View High Quality" if your internet connection allows you to enjoy shiny HD vids.

Commentary:

This vid was made for Festivids 2014. Festivids is an annual vid exchange for rare and under-vidded fandoms.

As my assigned recipient, butterfly, suggested a vid focusing on Lina Lamont, I happily complied with this idea. In "Singin' in the Rain" Lina is both the antagonist of the three main characters - Don, Kathy, and Cosmo - and the plot device that makes the whole dubbing charade necessary in the first place. Comical villain and poor anti-heroine in one, her part in the film musical is completely the opposite of what she strives to embody in the fictional story it tells us: a glamorous, irresistible, and impeccable diva who is adored and beloved not only on screen, but by simply everyone - male co-star included. The song I chose for this fanvid is meant to give us a glimpse into her mind and help us look at Lina's world from her point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is hosted at Critical Commons - a safe haven for vidders, and a pretty shiny one at that! <3


End file.
